


The land of Ooo

by sparg



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Ooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparg/pseuds/sparg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to make a sort of a back story, dividing the nuclear war and the takeover of magic on Ooo</p></blockquote>





	The land of Ooo

And so it came to pass, that the age of humans was no more. But the world shan’t take notice of the forgiven and forgotten, for life must go on. The once scarce forces of the occult, magic engraved in artifacts, crept to the land. It grew, and so did the land, giving life to the horrors left by the forgiven and forgotten, and the occult became common, and life was allowed to go on.  
The land took form once more, the form of the dreams of wavering souls, they dreamt of candy and wisdom, they dreamt of clouds and vanity, they dreamt of ice and fire and forests and seas, they dreamt of green plains and dark swamps.  
They fueled these dreams with emotions, but they also feared, they feared a land of monsters, they feared evil kings and unkind rulers, they feared darkness and skeletons, they feared the one who could bring back the horror made by the forgiven and forgotten.  
The change was fast and relentless, but one thing remained, the values of old. Those who followed them would prevail, those who valued bravery and friendship, wisdom and power, the occult and the common.  
And so it came to be the dawn of a new era, the land Ooo was created.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a sort of a back story, dividing the nuclear war and the takeover of magic on Ooo


End file.
